Jake & Tori Stories 3
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Allyson Moon never knew much about her older sister's abduction because she was so young when it happened. Now at age eight, she puts her school knowledge of crime investigation to the test when she befriends a mysterious boy. But is the boy really her friend, or is he the very devil that kidnapped her sister years ago?
1. Chapter 1: Family time

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Albert! No, I'm just kidding. It's me. I'm back with the next Jake & Tori Stories Sequel! This one will focus on Tori's younger daughter, Ally. You'll see what happens when Ally learns about saints and devils, crime investigation, and trusting one's instincts when she befriends a certain villain from the past. Only, she doesn't know he's evil, and that he's using her to something evil. Well, enjoy this first chapter. Now, we'll focus on the Moon family six years later after the previous story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 1: Family time

The Moon family was taking a trip to Carowinds in Charlotte, North Carolina for the summer. Carowinds is an amusement park that's been around for quite some time. The park is actually locate on the border between North and South Carolina.

The Moon children were really excite to be going. Skylar, the oldest at age sixteen, was also excited, because soon she would be a junior at Hollywood Arts High School by the fall. Allyson, the middle child at age eight, would be a third grader. And Carlos, the youngest and only son at age six, would be a first grader.

Tori and Ross were happy for their children, and hoping to support them throughout the summer... mostly because Skylar really needed it. Do to an unfortunate event that happened six years prior to now.

When Skylar was ten, she and her friends were kidnapped by a team of torturers known as D.P.K.T.I. Short for Dark Pirates Killer Torturers Incorporated. Since then, Tori has been doing everything she could to keep it from happening again, and for Ally and Carlos to not have the same experience as their sister. But Ally didn't even know much about it since she was only two at the time, and Carlos wasn't even born when it happened.

"Momma. Are we there yet?" Ally asked.

"We'll be there soon, Ally." Tori told her.

"Just another hour, and we will arrive at Carowinds!" Ross added as he drove.

The eight-year-old sighed and stared out the window. It was already a nine hour flight to North Carolina, and it was already a two hour drive from the airport in Raleigh. Now Ally was a very patient child, but when it came to amusement parks and other fun events, she just couldn't wait to get there.

She looked at her sister, who was listening to music on her pear phone. The two didn't play as much as they did when they were younger. Mostly because Skylar had began to distance herself away from her family. She had been going out at nights and coming back at 1:00 to 3:00 in the morning. This was worrying her parents, but they never bothered to ask where she went, afraid to do so. While it seemed that the only thing that mattered was that Skylar got home safely, they still wondered why she went out at night like a lot of teens do.

Ally also didn't know what was up with the sixteen-year-old, but she was glad that she still loved her no matter what.

As for Skylar herself, she wasn't getting into any illegal or inappropriate things behind her parents back, but simply to hang out with her friends. She never drinks, and never does any drugs. But no matter how hard she tries to keep away from all that bad stuff, she was still a complete wreck. Despite the advice her mother gives her, it doesn't help her in the least with her problems. She's told her parents about her problems, but all they did to help her... could never really help her.

Carlos was a fun loving child like Ally. Being only six, he knows nothing of his oldest sister's abductions, aside from the fact that he wasn't born when it happened. And frankly, it was best if he never knew at all. Despite being hyperactive, energetic, and loves wearing a helmet, Carlos knows best and know right from wrong.

But for Ally... she was focusing on becoming a crime investigator when she grows up. In school, she had been learning about police officers, mysteries, and crime. This all interested her, for she could use this knowledge to find out more about her sister's kidnapping, since she didn't bother to ask her parents, thinking that they forgot.

But despite all of the flaws this family had, they were still a happy family, no matter what.

Soon, an hour later, the family arrived at Carowinds. Ally hoped that this would cheer Skylar up some more. After parking and paying to get in the park, the kids ran off to have fun. Their parents had warned them to stay close to each other so no one would be left behind. While Skylar was excited to be here, she still was a wreck. Any bystander would never see through the makeup and beautiful clothing she had, to see the miserable and broken girl that she's become. But Ally was about to change that.

"Hey, Sky. You wanna ride Afterburn?" She asked her older sister. "You said you've always wanted to ride that one."

The sixteen-year-old grinned a little. "Sure. But I don't think you're old enough. And Carlos certainly isn't."

"Yeah, but at least you're old enough."

"I know..."

With that, the kids walk to the big roller coaster. Of course, Ally and Carlos had to wait for Skylar to get off, and couldn't go on the coaster themselves. For Skylar the whole thing was amazing. She screamed and laughed the whole ride. As Ally waited for the coaster to come back into the station, she couldn't help but notice a person staring at her. She looked more closely, but the person suddenly disappeared. The eight-year-old, taking Carlos' hand, walked to where the person was standing, and she found a note on the floor. She read it carefully.

_Meet me near the kiddie rides, Ally. I wanna meet you._

Ally didn't know who this person was. But she knew better than to talk to strangers. Soon, after the roller coaster ride, the three met back with their parents to ride a family ride. Even Carlos enjoyed it, but Ally was too focused on the note she had gotten. As far as she knew, this was a kiddie ride she was riding, but where was the person.

Well, where ever he was, it wasn't gonna let Ally get in the way of her family time.

Soon, after riding a few rides, the family settles down to eat some lunch. "So you kids are having fun?" Ross asked.

"Yeah!" Ally answered.

"Yeah!" Carlos added.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Skylar finished with less enthusiasm.

The sixteen-year-old's response made Tori worried. So she asked. "Skylar... is there something else you wanna talk about?"

Skylar looked up at her mother. "No, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Honey. You know that if you have a problem, you can always talk to me or Dad."

"I know... I guess I'm just still afraid... of... you know..."

That's when Ross jumped in the conversation. "Sweetie. That was six years ago. It's all over now. And it won't happen again."

"Yeah, and we're here for you." Ally added. Skylar grinned. "Thanks guys... you're all the best."

With that, the family hugged. Knowing that they would be there for each other. No matter what happens.

**Awww! Sweet family moments. Well, Carlos doesn't talk much for now, but he will later on. Ally's looking to become a crime investigator when she gets older. And Skylar... well, she still can't get over the abductions. Give her your love, friends. But who is that person who wants to meet up with Ally? You'll find out soon. Well, that's it for the first chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: A new 'friend'

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter of J&TS 3! Here is where Ally finally meets the mystery boy. But who is he? You'll find out soon enough. And to cromenoa000, of course I can help you with the others. You're right, we're all winners. When do you wanna start? Just let me know in a review. Alright then, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 2: A new 'friend'

Ally was able to cheer up her sister a lot more when she rode more roller coasters. Skylar actually forgot about that event just for the fun of it. This made Ally very very happy.

Right now, the eight year old and her brother were waiting in line to ride one of the kiddies rides in Carowinds. "Are you ready to ride soon, Carlos?" She asked the six year old, who nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "When do we go on?"

"The line seems to be really long right now. It's a good thing Daddy gave us tickets, but hopefully we'll be on the ride soon."

"Hey... since this is a ride for three in one seat... can I ride with you and your brother."

Ally jumped when she heard that voice. Turning around, she saw a boy about age sixteen, but he only looked a foot taller than she was. His ebony hair was spiky and his dark green eyes sparkled somewhat menacingly, but Ally didn't notice it. "Hi!" She greeted with a smile. "What's your name?"

The boy smirked. "You can call me... Blake, my dear."

The eight-year-old giggled. "That's a cool name. My name's Ally Moon, and this is my little brother Carlos." She gestured over to her brother. Blake eyed them carefully. "I know... you're the children of Ross and Tori Moon, two very famous people."

"That's right. How did you know that?"

"I do my research..."

"... Aren't you a little too old to be riding something like this."

"Hey, I just wanted to meet you, Ally. I'm the one who dropped that note.

The girl was surprised. This guy wanted to meet her? How surprising. "Really... oh, uh... wow." Was all she could say. Blake chuckled. "I know it seems unexpected. But I was wondering if... we could be... friends?"

Friends?

Ally had to think about this. Did she really want to be friends with this sixteen-year-old boy? It seems so unlikely. But he seemed nice enough, and he didn't seem like any stranger to her, so Ally accepted.

"Sure! We can be friends."

"Great! Because I've got a lot of things to say about myself."

Soon, the three made it to the ride as they got on. As expected it held three people a seat. It was very much fun for them, especially little Carlos. After the ride, the kids walked with each other while Ally was talking to Blake. "Hey! Why don't you meet my parents? And my big sister, Skylar. They're really friendly."

"Actually Ally, how about we keep our new friendship a secret from your family."

"But Carlos knows."

"He's only six... he won't remember me..."

Ally looked over at her brother, who was paying no attention to her conversation with Blake. She then turned to the teenager again. "Why don't you wanna meet my parents?"

"Um... let's just say I can be a bit... shy at times..."

"Oh... I see..."

"Besides, I don't think you all have much time left here at Carowinds."

Ally nodded. "I think I'm about to leave for an apartment we check in. We'll come back here again tomorrow." Blake grinned. "Excellent, then maybe we can get to know each other more. But you must _**never ever **_tell _**anybody **_about me. Understand?"

"You have my word, Blake."

The eight-year-old smiled as she hugged the boy as she heard her mother calling her. Taking her brothers hand, she waved goodbye to Blake, not noticing the smirk on his face. Secretly, he spoke on an communicator around his wrist. "The child had absolutely no idea... as soon as I gain her trust well enough, her family will end up six feet under..."

_"You better hope this plan works..."_

"Relax, Liz... everything will go just fine... as long as that idiot Jake doesn't get in the way..."

Meanwhile...

The Moon family was driving to the apartment they checked in to. It was a good thing Tori's parents help pay for their trip. The Moon children, especially Carlos, were sleepy, yet hungry at the same time. It was another good thing that the hotel had a cafeteria. As soon as the family got settled in, they went straight to the cafeteria to get dinner.

"So kids..." Ross began to ask as they ate. "You had fun?"

Three little nods.

"That's great!"

"Ally, sweetheart... who was that boy you were talking to?" Tori asked. That's when Ally hesitated. She was told to keep the new friendship a secret, so what was she gonna say to her mother. "Um... well, Momma. He's kinda shy... and he doesn't want to be seen or known to you..."

Ross chuckled "Ooh... a secret friendship. Interesting." He said.

Tori was a bit confused. "That's strange... he can't be that shy enough to not be known."

"I know... but he seems like a nice boy. A bit mysterious, but nice."

The parents of the girl exchanged looks, and back to their daughter. "Now Ally, you remember what we've told you about strangers, right?" Tori asked the eight-year-old, who nodded. "I know... but he doesn't seem like a stranger to me."

"How old is he?"

"He never told me, but he looks like he's about sixteen. But a foot taller than me. He has black hair and green eyes, and he's pretty handsome to be honest."

This boys description suddenly reminded Tori of two boys who looked just like him. One that was brave, clever, good, and sweet, and one that was brave, clever, bad, and evil. Tori thought more about the bad boy and shivered, still remembering the cruel things that he has done before to her. But she tried to shrugged it off as she and the family continued to eat.

After dinner, the family went to their hotel room to get a well deserved sleep for the night. Ally put took out her backpack, and took out yellow files and papers. Pretty much crime investigating stuff she had made and brought with her for the trip. She felt bad that she told her family about Blake, after she gave him her word that she wouldn't, but they had asked first, and it seemed that she had no choice.

To be completely honest, Ally wasn't so fascinated by Blake. If anything, to her, he looked exactly like a criminal to her... in a very bad way. But Ally wasn't gonna be so easily fooled. For all she knew, he could be a devil in disguise. That's why she had also been learning about the difference between a saint and a devil. A saint was good, while a devil was bad.

"Mommy told me something that a little kid should know. It's all about the devil, and I've learned to hate him so." She whispered as she looked through her files. She had noticed during dinner that when she mentioned Blake's description, her mother looked kinda frightened, as if she knew this person. She also noticed Skylar doing the same thing.

So all of this... it could be a connection to something...

And Ally was gonna find out. Because she was interested... and because she doesn't trust the devil.

"What if Blake... had something to do with Skylar's kidnapping six years ago? I just have to kind out... I just have to..."

"Ally. Lights out." Ross told her.

The eight-year-old sighed and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too. Goodnight."

With that, Ally put her files away, and crawled into bed, deciding to continue her investigation in the morning. And when she would... she would go very very deep.

**Well, Ally made a new 'friend', but she has her doubts about him. This is where she starts to put her crime investigating skills on full blast. Will they workout for her, or will she fall for her 'friends' trickery? Questions will be answered as we go along for this story. Again, this was a short chapter, but I will try to make them longer. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
